


Battler can't stop time but tries murdering Kinzo anyway

by Segaco



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, Howdunnit, Locked Room Mystery, Locked-room murder/Impossible crime, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segaco/pseuds/Segaco
Summary: A short umineko mystery in which Kinzo dies. Has no spoilers.There are some reds in the second page.The solution is in the third page.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battler stops time and murders Kinzo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624892) by Midsummer. 



When Battler entered Kinzo's study, he expected to find some black magic book that could help him murder his grandfather. Yet, the bookshelves contained not a single one. Anywhere he looked were romance and fantasy novels.

So, he thought, a gun would do.

In the hallway, Battler found George carrying a bloodied Jessica.

"G-George, what happened??"

"Gohda messed up his trick and stabbed her," he pushed past him, "Follow me!"

The two entered the infirmary room, which happened to be next to Kinzo's. They put her on a bed and stood there as Jessica groaned.

At the uncertainty on what to do, Battler did what felt right and reached for one of the cabinets, "I'll get you some bandages. Hang in there, Jessica!"

"Ah, I'll go get doctor Nanjo!" George snapped out of his confusion and rushed outside.

Now alone, Battler rummaged through the cabinet until something pinched his finger. He shot his hand out and found a tiny peck, from which a dot of blood slowly emerged.

He quickly identified the culprit: a syringe on the bottom of the drawer, sitting next to some bandages. His eyes widened and he smiled to himself.

He had found exactly what he was looking for.

Not long after, George had gotten Nanjo and was running over to the infirmary. Just as they reached the door, the two passed by Kinzo entering his study. The man didn't even bother to look at them.

Inside the infirmary, they found a patched up Jessica on the bed, with Battler nowhere in sight. Nanjo proceeded to fix the sloppy work done with the bandages.

"Will she get better, doctor...?"

"I'm afraid I can't say at the moment," Nanjo put his hand on Jessica's forehead, "It could go either way if we don't get her to a proper hospital soon. This infirmary isn't well equipped."

"Okay. I'll go call mainland, get a boat. Don't you die on me now, Jessica!"

Outside the room was Battler standing by the study door.

"Battler, Jessica is..." George shortly described the situation, just enough for Battler to understand it was serious, "So? Isn't the only phone in the study? Open the door!"

"It's locked. I've knocked but no one's answering," Battler shook his head, "Aah, it's useless, it's all useless!"

George tried entering himself anyway to no luck. That's when he was shoved to the side.

"OooOOoOooOoooooOOOO!!!!"

Battler tackled the door one, two times. It took three more for the lock to give way.

The inside of the study wasn't particularly noteful. Kinzo laid on his bed, but the two's interest was on the phone on the desk. Battler practically dashed for it. George decided the next logical step was to wake up Kinzo.

But he couldn't. Calling for him didn't work, and the lack of movement by his chest worried George. A quick check on his neck revealed no pulse, but the body remained warm. Maybe there was still time...!

Battler spoke to the emergency operator, but George managed to catch his attention

"Kinzo isn't breathing! He may be salvable, I'll go get Nanjo!"

George rushed out a second time. Not a minute later he was back in, and despite his best efforts, Nanjo was not able to resuscitate Kinzo.

The old man had finally died. How happy his kids would be.

Battler and George remained indifferent, for they weren't close to their grandfather. But Nanjo closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and maybe even held in a tear.

He let his old pal rest and was about to walk away before the scent of almonds got to his nose. He rolled up Kinzo's sleeve and found two puncture wounds on his arm.

Battler studied Nanjo's expression as the doctor glanced over the bed, definitely looking for a syringe, "Should I call the police too?"

"Yes. I believe Kinzo was poisoned."

"Jessica is our priority. Battler, let's get her to the beach."

The two left. In the meantime, Nanjo tried to the best of his abilities to find a syringe, but it just wasn't there. Even in Kinzo's pockets, he only had the study key.

Although he just glanced around, it was doubtful he could miss a syringe with just three pieces of furniture in the room. Nanjo looked under the bed to be sure, but he only found a bunch of books on black magic.

In the end, he gave up. Tired from the whole ordeal, Nanjo opted to roam around the room for a bit more, mostly to think about his future now that Kinzo was gone.

Out of boredom, he checked over the windows. Two were locked, but the one closest to the bed was not. He looked out of this window to the beach below and thought back on his years as a professional mountain climber.

Even on his prime, he doubted he could climb from the beach to the window or the other way around...

Still, those days were in the past. Not realizing he was a facing a locked room due to not knowing about the locked door, the doctor shook his head to rid of his thoughts. He phoned the police and finally left the scene.

On the beach, George waited, carrying the wounded cousin. Battler had gone over to another part of the beach to supposedly pee... but George had his suspicions.

Jessica remained unconscious. She breathed, but her face was definitely paler than it was upstairs. Yet the boat was still nowhere in sight.

In the end, George convinced himself he wouldn't lose any time by checking on Battler for a minute.

He walked past a giant rock and spotted Battler throwing something to the sea.

George couldn't quite see, but the shape resembled certain object, "Battler... you..."

When Battler got back to the waiting spot, George spoke firmly.

"Was that a syringe you threw?"

Battler was taken aback, "Uh... No."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

He didn't answer. After some prodding and as the ship approached in the distance, Battler confessed. George didn't know what to say, and remained silent thorough the trip to mainland.

And that was that.

**Rules**

  * Your objective is to explain how the locked room was created.
  * The auto lock on Kinzo's door does not function.
  * Knox applies (check the last page for the decalogue). Nanjo is the detective.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red square on the map is Nanjo, yes.
> 
> This gameboard's title was inspired by Midsummer's mystery, "Battler stops time and murders Kinzo."


	2. Red truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds I used to shoot down theories on another site.

Climbing up to any of the windows is impossible. Same with leaving; you would fall to your death.

When George and Battler burst into the study, the key was already in Kinzo's pocket.

No string tricks are allowed in my mystery!

When George and Battler burst into the study, Kinzo was already dead.

When George tried to enter the study, the door really was locked.

Battler injected the cyanide directly with the syringe in hand.

When the two cousins burst into the study, the only other person inside was the dead Kinzo.

After being injected, Kinzo did not lock any door.

The key in Kinzo's pocket truly was the key to his study.

No accomplices exist. Had anyone been hanging from a study window when the cousins entered, they would have noticed.

No one has ever used a window to exit a room.

From the time the door was locked to when the cousins forced their way in, the key remained in Kinzo's pocket the entire time.

Battler injected Kinzo while both were inside the study.

No body, dead or alive, has ever gone through any window.

Only one study key exists.

To inject someone, a person must be in the same room as their victim.

Then the game was solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give this a try, comment a theory and I will answer with a red.
> 
> The alternative is to read the solution in the next page, but that's boring!


	3. The solution

Kinzo wanted to kill himself. He got himself a syringe and some cyanide from the infirmary and went out for a walk. He doubted himself for a moment, but after witnessing how his servant's stupidity almost killed his grand-daughter, he decided the world didn't deserve him.

The old man went into his study and injected himself with the poison. He threw the syringe out the window and laid on his bed, to die a possibly painful death.

After breaking into the study, George noticed Kinzo's lack of breathing and informed Battler (who, as you know, wanted Kinzo dead). Upon hearing the words "he may be salveable", Battler took the opportunity that George had gone away and injected Kinzo with his own syringe, to ensure he remained dead for good.

Later on, while on the beach, Battler left his cousins to throw his syringe to the sea.

What happened after is in the story. What happened after that is up to your imagination.


	4. Knox's Decalogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a simplified version of the rules, used in Umineko.
> 
> Copied from the wiki.

###  **Knox's 1st**

It is forbidden for the culprit to be anyone not mentioned in the early part of the story.

###  **Knox's 2nd**

It is forbidden for supernatural agencies to be employed as a detective technique.

###  **Knox's 3rd**

It is forbidden for hidden passages to exist.

###  **Knox's 4th**

It is forbidden for unknown drugs or hard to understand scientific devices to be used.

###  **Knox's 5th**

This one is irrelevant.

###  **Knox's 6th**

It is forbidden for accident or intuition to be employed as a detective technique.

###  **Knox's 7th**

It is forbidden for the detective to be the culprit.

###  **Knox's 8th**

It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not presented.

###  **Knox's 9th**

It is permitted for observers to let their own conclusions and explanations be heard.

###  **Knox's 10th**

It is forbidden for a character to disguise themselves as another without any clues.


End file.
